


Dear Winter

by MusiciansMaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Hopeless Romantic Luka, Mild Language, Music, Oneshot, Songwriter Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciansMaid/pseuds/MusiciansMaid
Summary: Luka writes a song for his daughter... only there's one issue...He doesn't have a daughter.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dear Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this song out of my head and had to write this!
> 
> Song is: Dear Winter by AJR
> 
> Wrote it super quick and might re-write later but I just had to share it now!

Luka sat on his bed, strumming at his guitar when a thought came to him. “Y’know… Winter is a really cool name.” He remarked out loud, his sister Juleka giving him a weird look.

“Yeah? Why’d that come up all of a sudden?” Juleka was in the middle of painting her nails, the two Couffaine siblings just kind of hanging out in their shared room on The Liberty.

Luka shrugged. “I dunno… I was just thinking..” A lop-sided grin appeared on his face. “Dear Winter… Has a good ring to it.”

Juleka rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you’re being weird.” And she left him to his weirdness.

_Dear Winter, I hope you like your name_

_I hope they don’t make fun of you_

_When you grow up and go to school, okay?_

_‘Cuz Winter is a badass name._

________________________________

  
  


Luka watched Juleka pace back and forth in their room, holding various outfits up to the mirror before groaning in frustration and tossing them into a growing pile.

“Jules, you look awesome in everything. Here.” He got up from his spot, digging through his pile and pulling out a black tank-top crop top and some ripped black jeans. “See? Toss your purple cardigan over that, hair up in a ponytail? Super cute and ready for your movie date with Rose.” He winked and chuckled at her flustered face.

“It’s not a date!”

“Oh right right, you’ve got date-crashers going with. ‘Girls night out’ or whatever.” He elbowed her side with a shit-eating grin. “Have fun.” And he left the room, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Dear Winter, I hope you talk to girls…_

_Or boys or anyone you like_

_I just hope you don’t stay in every night_

_‘Cuz I wish I was out tonight_

_It really doesn’t seem like there’s anyone for me_

_But dear Winter, I hope you like your name_

_I’m hoping that someday I can meet you on this Earth_

Luka chuckled to himself.

_But shit, I gotta meet your Mom first._

________________________________

  
  


Today was rough.

Luka came home to Jules and their mom in a screaming match - about what he couldn’t tell you - but it was so unlike the Couffaine girls. Juleka rarely raised her voice and Anarka rarely gave a shit about what her kids were doing as long as it wasn’t illegal and didn’t hurt anyone. And even the illegal part varied depending on what law you were breaking.

He stepped in, separating the women and breaking the tension. Apologies were had and they all hugged it out, happy tears this time flowing down cheeks.

_Dear Winter, I hope you like this song_

_And even when you're thirteen_

_And you scream at me for parenting you wrong_

_I hope it's still a badass song_

_It really doesn’t seem like there’s anyone for me_

_But dear Winter, I hope you like your name_

_You know I cannot wait to teach you how to curse_

_But shit I gotta meet your mom first_

________________________________

  
  


Luka was now 20 and had moved out of the boat for college. He made friends and even formed a band with a few of them. He liked this independency but often times missed his mom and sister. His band was getting popular and they would play some small gigs here and there so between gigs and school, he didn’t have a lot of time to hang out with his favorite people.

_Dear Winter, don’t move too far away_

_And please don’t say I’m hovering_

_When I text you to ask about your day_

_I wanna hear about your day_

_Will we still hang out and talk when I’m no longer in charge?_

_Oh, dear Winter, I hope you like your name_

_I hope you let me take a shot with you on your twenty-first_

_But shit, you gotta ask your mom first_

________________________________

  
  


His band played a few larger gigs, drawing up larger crowds. Once his friends found out about the song he had been writing they would put him on blind dates, insisting they could help him find Winter’s mom.

_Dear Winter, I’m looking for your mom_

_I gotta find a girl that doesn’t mind that I’m inside my head a lot_

_Winter, it won’t be too long_

_First, I just gotta find your mom_

The relationships never lasted though.

  
  


Until one day, during a gig when he spotted two bright blue eyes in the crowd.

  
  


_Winter I think I found your mom_


End file.
